1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for carrying out metallurgical reactions under atmospheric pressure. In particular, it relates to apparatus for the desulphurization of pig iron in a ladle covered by a lid that has an opening for the introduction of reaction materials into the melt and has a connection piece for exhausting the reaction gases produced.
2. The Prior Art
In the treatment of melts in an open ladle by injection of reaction materials by way of inert gas or, in particular, by introducing gas-evolving materials into the melt, as for example in the desulphurization of pig iron, there is the danger, due to the vigorous reactions caused by the media introduced and due to the increase in the melt's volume connected therewith, that the melt may bubble over the edge of the ladle or that the melt or the slag on the surface of the bath may spill over.
It is often impossible for structural reasons to increase the height of the ladle wall. Decrease in the contents of the ladle is undesirable because it reduces the throughput performance of the unit and the production performance of the entire steel works. Furthermore, the efficiency of utilization of the reaction agent used can deteriorate considerably if the depth of the metal bath is low.
German AS No. 2051406 shows apparatus for carrying out metallurgical reaction, such apparatus including a ladle and a lid that can be set on the edge formed by the top periphery of the wall of the ladle. Argon can be introduced from below into a melt bath on a porous brick in the bottom of the ladle. One disadvantage of that apparatus is that it is difficult to position the lid tightly due to skull formation on the edge of the ladle. Such skull formation must be removed from the ladle to deslag the melt. Moreover, no protection is provided against the bubbling over of the melt or the spilling of slag and melt, as has just been described. Setting the lid on the edge of the ladle does not guarantee sufficient sealing. Finally, it is disadvantageous that practically exclusively hot reaction gases are exhausted through the connection piece.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for carrying out metallurgical reactions in a ladle, which apparatus enables both the gases and vapors to be exhausted and prevents the contents of the ladle from spilling and bubbling over the edge of the ladle.